The Orphans
by Silmarilz1701
Summary: After the events of Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson use their time to scout for Bucky, eventually tracking him over to eastern Europe, specifically Russia. As they make their way around the various countries in that area of the world, they come across a trio of kids. They're orphans. Who are these kids, what can they do, and can Steve and Sam find Bucky?


_A/N: So! Here's my newest fanfic, The Orphans! I know I've got two other fanfics in the works, but this one won't get out of my head so I'm adding it to the list. Expect updates once, maybe twice a week. I'll pick a day of the week as soon as I compare it with my school schedule and the other to stories I've got._

_**Trailer is up on YouTube:** The Orphans {Captain America Fanfic}_

_Read, Review, and Smile!_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing associated with Marvel! Nothing! All I own are my OCs that appear.**

* * *

Steve and Sam were sitting outside at a café deep in Washington, DC. It was two weeks since SHIELD had been exposed, Natasha and Fury had vanished off record, and Bucky Barnes had fled. Captain America and the Falcon were enjoying a midmorning snack after they'd gone for a run around the National Mall.

"What can I get you boys," asked a kindly young woman.

"I'll take a coffee cake and a coffee," Steve asked, "Thanks."

"Same for me," Sam agreed, "With lots of cream and sugar!"

"Cream and sugar for both of you?"

"Nah, he drinks it black," Sam Wilson said in mock disgust.

"Alright," she chuckled, "I'll be right back."

With that she walked away, leaving Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson sitting at their table. Sam could tell that something was bothering Steve, not that that was anything new. Ever since the events that took down SHIELD, Steve had been on edge, investigating some reports about the Winter Soldier.

"Any news," Sam ventured.

Steve sighed, "Nothing definite. It seems that the Soviets were the ones to do this to Bucky, but HYDRA picked him up after the fall of the Soviet Union."

"So, Russia it is then. That's where it all started," Sam concluded.

"Yeah," the other man nodded, "Russia. But who knows where Bucky is now?"

"Well, you said he recognized you, right," Sam continued, "Well chances are that means he's beginning to get his memories back. If you were someone who wanted answers, where would you head?"

"Back to the beginning," Steve admitted.

"Right," Sam nodded, "So, I think we should start over in Europe."

"You know you're right," Rogers admitted, "But we can't just leave the States unprotected right now!"

"Unprotected," Sam sputtered, taking a drink of the coffee that the waitress had just set down, "Unprotected?! What about the other Avengers?"

"Tony's destroyed his suits. I mean, I bet he's working on some new ones, but it could take some time. Bruce hates the idea of being the Hulk, and the Hulk does do a lot of damage. Thor, well, he's somewhere on Earth but we don't know where. Natasha's gone off on her own to form a new cover…."

"What about Agent Barton?"

"You know," Steve admitted, "I don't know! He was on a mission undercover when the Triskelion was attacked. I think it was somewhere in Eastern Europe. But where ever he is, it isn't here."

"Okay, okay," Sam agreed, "So we might be leaving the US a little vulnerable. Have you tried searching through the SHIELD files that had been classified previously? Maybe there's something in there that can help us out?"

"I did," Steve confirmed, "And I found something a bit disconcerting. It appears that Agent Coulson is alive."

Sam spit out his coffee, "Sorry."

"I had much the same reaction," Steve smirked.

"Coulson's alive? SHIELD told us he'd died!"

"Seems he did, but they managed to revive him. He's got a team that is working on taking down the remaining HYDRA threats, so maybe he can cover the States."

"Have you contacted him?"

"I tried," Steve admitted, "But he didn't respond."

"Try again?"

Steve sighed, "Alright. Give me a minute."

He pulled out his cellphone and found the number he'd entered into his phone previously. Pressing dial, he waited.

_"Who is this?!"_

"Coulson?"

_"Who is this."_

"It's Steve Rogers."

_"Rogers? I guess you know I'm alive then."_

"Yeah, found that out. Where are you and your team?"

_"We're at one of Fury's bases. One of our team members is recovering from serious injuries. You?"_

"Sam Wilson and I are still in DC, laying low. But we want to go after the Winter Soldier. Are you and your team capable of covering threats to the United States?"

_"That's what we're working on. Go ahead. Find him and bring him back."_

"Thanks, Coulson."

_"And hey, once you find him, you and I need to meet up. Bring Natasha and Clint too. We've got to rebuild SHIELD- the right way."_

Sam looked at him expectantly as the superhero hung up, "Well?"

"Seems like Coulson's got it under control. So, we can start."

"Any idea where?"

"I'd say Kiev, but with the revolutionary murmurings in Ukraine…"

"Dangerous."

"Exactly."

"Still," Sam shrugged, "You're a superhero."

Steve smirked, "True, but I'm also not stupid. I think the best course of action is to investigate this."

Steve held out a folded up piece of paper and unfolded it. On the scrap was a coordinate pair and the words Soviet Camp 233.

"What's that," Sam asked.

"Before disappearing, Natasha managed to get me some information. Her digging turned up a couple of Soviet sights from the cold war in Russia that had broken down and been abandoned. The security systems are still operational, but if we can get past them, then we should be in. And who knows what kind of information is on the databases there."

"Sounds good," Sam agreed, "When do we want to leave?"

"I'll put in a call to Pepper and Hill up in New York, see if we can't borrow their Stark Jet for a while. Have you repaired your flight suit?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "Got it all fixed up two days ago. It's good as new, man."

"Good. Pack it up, we're going in undercover," Steve determined, "I'll bring my suit but I plan on remaining as unobtrusive as possible."

"I say if we can that we stop up at Stark Industries before we leave," Wilson advised, "See what kind of Stark Tech we can use."

"Good idea. I'll ask Pepper that as well. Translators, especially. We've got the ICERS that some SHIELD scientists constructed, so those will be useful. Stun over kill as much as possible," Rogers agreed.

"Want to meet up at my place tomorrow morning? Nine o'clock," Sam suggested.

"Sounds good."

They paid the check and finished off their coffees. Steve knew he'd be busy today, and he wanted to get to work as soon as possible. Sam Wilson, also, had some things to do. So they split and went their separate ways.

Several hours later, Steve was on the phone with the secretary at Stark Industries.

_"Hold please."_

Steve sighed but sat down on the comfy chair in his living room at his apartment. He was waiting for Maria Hill to get on the phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Maria, it's Steve."

_"Oh hey Steve, what's up?"_

"We need your help. You and Pepper, and Tony," Steve continued, "We're going after Bucky."

There was a pause before Maria answered, _"I figured that was coming. Why don't you and Sam head up here to New York and we can talk things over. Pepper and Tony are both here for the next week, so you'd be welcome I'm sure."_

"Sounds good. We'll head up tomorrow."

Steve hung up the phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Hey Sam, Maria wants us to head up to Stark Tower tomorrow ASAP, so I figured we'd hop on the train in the morning. I think if we leave at 8:00, we should be able to catch the 8:30 train."

_"Sounds good, man. I'll pack up right away," _Sam told him, _"And Steve, don't worry. We'll find Bucky."_

"I hope so."


End file.
